A night at Hogwarts
by siri holm
Summary: Four short drabbles about a night at Hogwarts during the half-blood prince. R&R Ginny/Draco, Hermione/Remus, Ron/Lavender
1. the common room at night

A/N: yesterday it was seven years sins I published my first story in here, so I promised a friend to do some kind of jubilee thing :-P so I made four short drabbles about what my favorite characters would be doing a night during their 6th year. I still don't own anything, but I'd really like some of them.

The first chap. Is about Harry. The second about Ginny and Draco. The third is Ron and Lavender. And the last one is about Herm and Remus

Hope you enjoy it. I really like feed back, good or bad, so please r&r

Harry was almost alone in the common room. He still had his nose in the half blood Prince's book. He liked the calm of the common room at night, when all the kids had gone to sleep and no one was looking at him. He didn't know where his friends had gone off to. Well that wasn't true, Ron was probably off with Lavender, that probably meant Hermione was at the library, and where Ginny was he never knew. It didn't matter how much he watched Ginny he never really knew what she did when she was alone. He never seamed to really understand her, but he knew he loved her. She would be a lot safer if he didn't love her, people around him always died. He missed Sirius and couldn't really believe that he was dead. Maybe if he acted on his feelings towards Ginny she would die to… on the other hand she was already at risk. They were all at risk with him around, maybe he should just leave. But what chance did he have without them. His head was filled with other peoples' memories of Voldemort, as he tried sifting through his own. The book at least kept his mind busy. He was glad the holidays were coming up soon, maybe it'd lift the spirits. He couldn't get used to the tension that filled Hogwarts. The change of scenery would do them all good. He wanted all of this to be over. He wanted Voldemort to fall down the stairs and dye. The last time he went flying he'd started thinking about what would happen if he fell of and died. At least he wouldn't have to think about killing Voldemort anymore. Would it end everything, he was the chosen one would that make Voldemort invincible. He shouldn't think about it, his mind was already dark enough. He would soon be an adult in the eyes of the community, but who was he kidding he was still a child. A child who needed this to end. He should be able to have a crush without being afraid she'd dye because of him. He didn't feel old, he felt scared. "Hello Harry." He looked up at Luna. She looked strange as always, he had taken a liking to her. She always believed him, but then again she believed everything. She'd fought beside him, he'd learned to know when he found a true friend and Luna was one of them.

"Hi Luna."

"Would you like to join me for a game of chess. I'm sure your potions book has been read enough." She tilted her head and looked at him.

"Sure, let's play." Luna hadn't been dragged into this at age eleven as the rest of them. Still she stood by him, she was the only one that had made some kind of choice to be friend with the Harry Potter that almost got killed around exams every year. "You start." He watched her move her piece, he had to stop thinking so much.


	2. where Ginny

She was finally asleep, or at least he thought so. She had troubles with headaches, and had barely slept lately. Draco was worried about her, nothing seamed to work and he barely saw her. He stroked her hair. She turned her head and looked at him. "I thought you were sleeping…" he kissed her forehead.

"You know I can't sleep…" she snuggled up against him.

"You have to sleep… what's wrong?" he turned to his side and looked at her. "It's not my fault is it?" there were something in her eyes, he didn't understand what it meant.

"Draco, you're a deatheater, my brother is Harry Potter's best friend, your father tried to kill me, my father had to ransack your house because you are probably trying to kill my friends… how can you think this is about you." The sarcasm in her voice cut him like a knife.

"I'm sorry… I don't know…" He looked away. He felt guilty for his lover's pain and couldn't face those beautiful brown eyes.

"Do you believe in it?" he looked surprised, he had no idea what she was thinking of. Then again he seldom followed her mind, she was a step ahead of him most of the time.

"In what?" she half laughed.

"That purebloods are better then the rest?" he put his arm around her, he loved the feeling of her skin, her warmth, Ginny had very nice skin.

"Ginny… I don't know what I believe. You keep challenging everything I know, I'm raised to believe…" He was getting into things he couldn't talk himself out of. "I know… I can't say that Granger isn't a good witch, and it's probably not about genetics, but it's cultural... God knows Ginny. What can I say that makes this right? That makes you go to sleep?"

"Nothing… I love a deatheater and you might think what you are doing is right…"

"Ginny." He looked down at her. "I do not believe in dictatorship, and I see no need for world domination… I'm a deatheater because I'm supposed to, he handpicked me… I don't want to be like your idiot brother."

"Which one of them?"

"The dork in ministry"

"ow, but you still believe you're better then everyone else in this school?" He couldn't decide if Ginny was angry or just sad.

"I know I'm better then everyone else here, but that has nothing to do with purebloods superiority or not, I'm just better." She finally smiled, she pushed him down against the bed pinning his hands down as she sat on top of him.

"You really think you are better then me?" she lifted her eyebrows.

"Of course." He smiled. She pushed her arm against the mark on his arm, making him squirm in pain. She kissed him gently.

"I wouldn't ever let someone put something like that on my body, so I must be better…" he smirked.

"I'm not getting inn to this… you need to sleep." she kept him in place not letting him push her away.

"Nah, tomorrow's Saturday, I can take a sleeping potion in the morning." He frowned.

"They aren't good for you."

"You're not good for me." She smiled at him.

"But you are very good for me." Draco almost whispered.  


	3. where Ron's off to

Ron and Lavender had found an empty classroom. Even with all the secret rooms he knew he felt safer staying in a room everyone would find. Making sure they wouldn't run into Snape, Malfoy or even Voldemort. He was surprised how easy going Lavender was. After what happened to Katie Ron was starting to feel the strain of all that was happening. Lavender smiled at him, her arms around his neck. She sat on the edge of a desk she hooked her leg behind his knee and pulled him slightly closer. She kissed him again. It was as if she hadn't stopped kissing him sins the party. A night he didn't really think too much about. Hermione, one of his best friends, had attacked him with birds. He wasn't sure why, but he probably disserved it. Hermione was pretty mush always right. "Won-Won…" Ron wasn't sure what was worse being called Won-Won or Hermione calling him Ronald in a tone that wasn't unlike McGonagall's.

"Yeah…" he felt drowsy, he should have his mind blanked out at times like this.

"I was wondering what you were doing over the holidays…" Ron hadn't even thought about it yet, it still felt so far away.

"I'm going home, spending it with my family and Harry." Someone else would probably come too, anyone of their older friends that had nowhere else to go, Remus, Tonks. Hermione had talked about coming to stay with them after Boxing Day but now he didn't know what she was thinking.

"I was wondering, if you would like to come for a visit…" their eyes met, and Ron didn't know how to answer without hurting her.

"Some other time Lavender, the way everything is now I'd be lucky if mum let me out of the house." He tried to smile, but it wasn't easy. They all tried to forget how dark things where, they buried themselves in something else.

"I get that." She pulled him into another kiss. "Well when this is over, you want to go away together?" 'When this was over?' would it ever be over? He'd been in the middle of all of this sins they came to Hogwarts, he could barely remember what life was like without running from Voldemort. He might be as Hermione ones had called him, 'the worst specimen of a teenage boy she'd ever met', but he wasn't naive. He knew that this wouldn't end soon.

"Lavender…" he highly doubted he'd spend his life with someone who called him Won-Won. "I don't know what the future holds… and I'm not ready to make plans for something I can't even imagine…" to Ron that sounded very grownup for a teenage boy. "I just stick to right now." He kissed her, running his finger through her hair. "We should get back, it's late." She got of the desk and took her hand as he led her towards the common room.


	4. not really the library

Hermione had gotten through the castle without anyone noticing. Not that anyone really cared if she was out of bed, she probably had a good reason. She didn't really like the shrieking shack but it was the only place they could think of. He didn't notice her as she came in, his mind was somewhere else. She knew he didn't really like this place eider, to many memories. She touched his cheek and his hand hit hers way to fast. He'd developed reflexes she wasn't too happy about. He looked drained, living with werewolves obviously wasn't good for him. "I'm sorry…" he kissed her hand.

"I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's not you, I'm just jumpy…" he looked tired. "How are things here?" she sat down next to him, taking his hand in hers.

"All things considering, fine. Harry thinks everything is about Malfoy or Snape as usual. The rest of us are just going with it." She didn't need to tell him that Harry was more neurotic the usually and that Ron had lost his mind over some girl, and that none of them were keeping their eye on the ball. "How about you, how are you doing?" he looked down at the floor.

"Well, it's not really something that comes easy to me… I'm not a savage like they are. I can't imagine staying there longer then absolutely necessary." She didn't need to know that he'd almost been killed twice. And god only knew how he'd tell her about Tonks. He couldn't tell her, he needed her. He hadn't realised how important she was until he'd pushed everything around just to get some time with her.

"They should have let you stay here, you are a much better teacher then Snape." She smiled, squeezing his hand. He looked up at her.

"I sure hope so." He smiled, he needed this. Something that wasn't dark and depressing. "My rapport from the school tells me you were going after Ron, but then he broke your hart without knowing." He studied her.

"I'm going to kill Ginny." He laughed. "We were planning to go to a Christmas party together, and then he goes on and get's himself a girlfriend."

"So you are jealous?" Remus was teasing her.

"Well I always thought his first real kiss would be with me, but then I have you." She kissed him. "Anyway, I just don't like her."

"Why not? Because she's a teenage girl?" she looked at him.

"Well so are Ginny and I. But we don't act like idiots."

"You are in a different situation. You know what is happening in the world. They are just teenage girls without any real worries."

"That sounds good…" he stroked her cheek.

"I don't think you have that screaming teenage girl gene."

"I hope not." A comfortable silence fell between them. Hermione stroked his hand with hers.

"I've missed you." He said out of nothing.

"I've missed you to…" he kissed her, gaining access to her mouth taking in the taste and feel of her. Her hands found their way to his hair and the back of his neck. He pulled back, maybe he needed air, he felt like things were easier when he was with her.

"I didn't come just for…" she interrupted him.

"I know, you needed some intellectual conversations." She didn't sound as if she completely believed him.

"You have no idea how bad the conversation is when you are living with wild werewolves." She smiled that dazzling smile that made everything else go away.

"Well I didn't come just for the conversation, not to complain if talk is all we did… let's go up stairs, somewhere you haven't destroyed all the furniture." He nodded and took her hand as they got of the broken sofa.

"You know Herm, you don't have to…" she interrupted him.

"I know, I know everything." He pulled her close against him and kissed her mouth, her cheek, her neck.

"You can do much better you know…" she interrupted him, after staying with the werewolves his self-confidence had gone straight to hell, and Hermione didn't like it.

"I know, but I don't want to. At least not today." She said in a joking manner. "I like an intellectual wolf, I don't need anything else." He let her lead him upstairs. He was nothing but smiles as she pushed him down on the bed. She'd take his world away leaving only him, her and the calm.


End file.
